


At Kenny’s House

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Cartman, M/M, uke Cartman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: Karen just had a minor and insignificant headache but, Kenny was panicking over nothing. So he asks his BFF to come over. Cartman gets fed up with him and he loses his cool. One thing leads to another and the two end up having sex.





	At Kenny’s House

**Author's Note:**

> （〜^∇^)〜 It’s been so long since I last wrote a fanfic but, after FINALLY being able to convince my mom into buying me, South Park: Stick Of Truth. Not to mention how the price was finally lowered to only $19.99 (+ taxes). Well, I got sucked in back into this fandom and decided to write a fic about my OTP.
> 
> BTW, they’re like 18 in here.

"Karen is going to be fine. Right? With that pill the doctor gave her. Because, she doesn't seem to be getting any better to me. Eric, what do you think?"

"God damn it! Shut your fucking mouth, Kenny. You're starting to get on my last nerves."

The punch against the stone wall resonated throughout the room. Cartman's hands were squeezing down too tightly on the orange hoodie around his neck. To the point of almost crushing his windpipe. Kenny was having a really hard time breathing.

His body tensed up, paralyzed from something other than fear. He suddenly remembered how it felt like to die from asphyxiation. The rush, the adrenaline and the arousal. When Cartman lowered his gaze. He knew that his friend's body wasn't reacting the same way any other person's would.

"Seriously! Are you fucking kidding me right now? You've got a boner."

"Huh? No way, dude. Of course not. Nh!"

Cartman pressed his leg against the bulge in Kenny's pants. He smiled, a teasing and mocking smile.

"Well, I might have one. But, it was caused from the adrenaline and you know how that shit gets to you..."

"I do?" He didn't back off an inch. In any case, his leg pressed against his hard-on with more intensity.

"Yeah! That's gotta be it. So much agitation and... hah." Kenny held in his breath when, Cartman stuck out his tongue and leaned in closer to his face. For a moment there, he thought that the other boy was going to kiss him. A sinister kiss. Something appropriate for a guy like, Eric Cartman. But, instead of a kiss... He used his teeth to pull back his hoodie until, his face was completely bare. That made him shiver. He felt a shock of arousal run through his cock.

"Do you want to fingerbang me? Do you want to fuck me?"

Kenny's mind came up with several ways to say no. Funny comebacks to make this situation a lot less awkward. But, before he even opened his mouth to talk; he was already nodding his head and playing with the fleshy mounds on Cartman's chest. It wasn't until, Cartman, punched his arm that he realized what he was doing. He thought for sure that he was going to be punched once more.

So it came as a shocker when that wasn't the case. On the contrary, the other boy actually leaned in and kissed him. Cartman's kiss was wet and dirty. He obviously wasn't as innocent and naïve with sexual matters as, Kenny, had originally thought. Not like back when they were children and he'd always come to him for 'naughty' questions. A few seconds after getting over his initial shock, Kenny, started kissing back. The blond kissed him as if he was trying to devour him.

He was leaving the other boy completely breathless. Kenny's tongue explored the most intimate and sensitive places in his mouth. He made him shudder like no one ever had. He always thought that he wouldn't like kissing another guy. He always thought he'd find it gross but, he was on the verge of coming. Right then and there, inside of his worn out jeans.

The other's sinuous body brushed against his, the wide hips moved in such an insinuating way. When he felt the brunette's erection rub against his leg. Kenny reacted for the second time in such few minutes. He grabbed a hold of his best friend's perky ass with both hands and squeezed it forcefully. Stealing a moan from the other's throat. It was such a lascivious moan that, Kenny, only wanted more. More, more and more. He wanted to hear more moans like that. He wanted to hear, Cartman, make more delicious sounds. Their lips dissconected and the kiss broke with a perverted wet sound.

"Fuck, dude. You really want to fuck, huh?" Kenny groaned as he kneaded the other boy's asscheeks.

"Me? You better fuck me before, you come all over your pants." He laughed and started unzipping his own pants. Just hearing the sound of the zipper unzipping made him almost pounce on him.

"You got condoms, right?"

Kenny smirked as he pulled out a condom from out of his back pocket. He was about to open it but, he was beaten to the punch. Cartman took it from with his teeth. Sending him a provocative wink. Kenny gulped.

"Du-dude..." Shit. Since when did he turn into Jimmy? "Dude, I don't have any lube on me."

Cartman's smile changed into a scowl. He took out the condom from between his teeth and turned to glare at him.

"Do you want to fucking fuck me or not, Kenneh? I don't need that lame ass shit." He whined in an annoyed tone and with a pout forming on his face.

Kenny frowned. It didn't surprise him that his BFF got off on pain. But, doing it raw was still going to hurt like a bitch. It was going to be painful for the two of them. So he pulled on Cartman's arm and switched their positions. He slammed the brunette up against the wall.

"Yes, I like it rough. If it's not rough it isn't fun." Eric laughed while he moved his hips backwards. Giving him better access to his ass.

"Seriously, Eric? This isn't the time to be quoting that song. If you're not going to take this seriously then, I'm gonna have to make you."

Kenny pulled down his red boxers and took a moment to take in the unblemished fair skin. He kneeled down and spread opened his ass cheeks. The sight of that tight ass was mouthwatering. He covered the pink hole with his lips and licked the entrance.

"Mother fucker! What the hell are you doing?" He tried to turn around, but Kenny stopped him by tightening his hold on his hips. "Ngh... Fucking douchebag!" He grunted as he bit his lip.

When he felt the slimy tongue trying to break the closed ring's resistance, his entire body trembled. His legs were about to give out when the tongue broke through the barrier and penetrated him. When that happened he couldn't stop a moan from escaping him. He was unable to keep on opposing him. The sensation was too overwhelming for him.

He never would've expected something like this from the blond teen. Kenny was always more into having all of his ex girlfriends do all the work. He preferred to be the one getting pleasured, not the other way around. Kenny worked on his entrance with his tongue. Waiting a few moments later to slip a finger inside. Little by little, until the brunette was relaxed.

Cartman was leaning in on the stone wall, so that he wouldn't end up falling down. Kenny loosened his entrance to the point where, two fingers moved in and out of him easily. He couldn't wait to feel that tight heat around his cock. But the needy sounds that reached his ears, encouraged him to keep on toying with him a little more.

"Sto-stop it, fuckface! You goddamn white trash! I can't..." He moved his arm backwards. Yanking on the yellow strands of hair. His intention was to push him off of him but, he ended up doing the exact opposite. Pushing the blond's head even closer to his ass. "Shit, Kenny. I'm going to..."

His glistening cock was palpitating, leaking over the stone floor. Kenny moved away and sharply withdrew his fingers. Causing the brunette to cry out in frustration.

"Son of a bitch... I'm going to kill you!" He groaned in between pants.

Kenny took the condom from the other's hand and opened the package. The brunette watched him from the corner of his eye.

"Goddamn it. That condom looks too fucking small for you. You better not break it." He murmured. His own member started palpitating and if it had been possible... his ass would've been leaking, like a bitch in heat. Kenny teased the entrance with the tip of his dick. "Come on, you pussy... shove it in already!" He moved his hips backwards. Trying to fuck himself on Kenny's cock.

"Hold still, Eric." He grabbed a hold of his hips and firmly stopped him in place.

"Ngh... please, fuck me... Kenneh..."

When he heard, Eric Cartman, beg him like that. A shockwave of arousal hit his body, from head to toes. He's always had a weakness against sex. So the small willpower he had mustered, came down the minute the boy started begging. He pushed forward against the pink hole and broke through the dilated ring of muscle. He stayed immobile. Trying his hardest not to come the second that, Eric, tightened around him.

"Fuck... loosen up, you're too tight." He whispered against the other's ear. Biting gently on it.

"Shut your fucking trap. You goddamn white ghetto trash. It's not that easy. You fucking poor piece of shi...ugh..." His whine turned into a heated moan when Kenny's hand wrapped around his erection.

As he slowly stroked him, he began thrusting inside of him. Feeling how he got him to relax, little by little. It must still be a bit painful for Eric. But, just enough to still let it feel pleasurable. He wanted to be, if not loving, at least amiable. But, it wasn't an easy task. His mind was foggy with the incredible sensation of the scorching walls contracting over his dick.

"Too... hot... I'm gonna melt. I'm probably going to die from this." He gasped against the other's ear. Making him shudder.

"Ngh... not before... you finish pounding me... Move now." He tried to yell at him but, he was only able to murmur. He gyrated his hips, urging him to start moving. But, the blond only vice gripped his hips again. Stopping him firmly in place.

"Beg for it. Your voice sounds so cute when you're begging for me to fuck you, Eric." He started rubbing his palm against a protruding mound, feeling a nipple tense sharply. While he remained immobile inside of him.

Cartman turned around to face him. He stared at him. His pupils dilated and filled with desire. His chubby cheeks painted a rosy color.

"If you don't start moving that fat cock of yours. Then, I'll kill you myself and ride your corpse." He warned him.

Kenny gulped.

"I guess I better start moving then, huh?"

He pulled out his cock until it was halfway in and in just one thrust, he rammed in inside the farthest and deepest part in him.

"Aah! Yes, yes... right there... Oh..."

Cartman supported his forehead against the wall. Lifting his ass more when he felt his prostate being hit so roughly. Once he started, Kenny, couldn't stop. The thrusts continued slowly but, intensely. Reaching the deepest part in each thrust and rubbing against his prostate each time he thrusted in and out. He sank his fingers in his chest, leaving red marks imprinted on his fair skin.

The brown haired teen's moans were filling the whole house, wild and lustful. If he could think of something else, besides the enormous cock drilling his interior. He would feel ashamed of himself for sounding like an actual bitch in heat, but Kenny would never grow tired of hearing them. He kissed his neck and gently bit it when, Cartman, moved his head closer away. Giving him more space and better access to it. He grabbed him by his brown locks of hair abruptly. Pulling his head backwards. He received a groan of pleasure and the walls became narrower around his cock. He kissed and licked his nose and journeyed farther down to his chin. He skipped his mouth, even if he was dying to share another wet kiss.

"You're so fucking hot..." He whispered to him. Saying each word with another thrust, accelerating his rhythm. "I'd fuck you... until I'd lose consciousness..."

"Try it... Kenneh!"

Cartman trembled from head to toe when, Kenny, bit and sucked on the base of his neck with such intensity. He knew it was going to leave a mark and Kenny wanted to leave him a mark. But, Cartman could probably cover it up with a scarf if he wanted to.

"Kenny! Where are you?" They heard the voice of, Karen, a few rooms away.

"Shit! Not now! Double shit!" Kenny cursed, biting his lip.

Even if he wanted to. Something he didn't want. He couldn't stop what he was doing right now. On the contrary, Kenny, just continued ramming into him. He went faster and harder each time, until he felt the brunette tense and shudder in his arms. Spilling semen all over the wall in front of him. Without even needing him to touch his dick. The walls around his cock squeezed down and the spasms forced him to come too. He ended up filling the condom.

He was left panting, with his legs shaking and his chin on top of the brunette's shoulder. He could hear the other's panting breathing against his ear.

"You don't plan on... taking it out, Kenny?" He asked, not making a move to push the other away.

"Not really."

The sincere laughter that he received from the brown haired boy made him feel a tingle inside his tummy. He knew he shouldn't develop any feelings towards that narcissistic racist, but it was already too late.


End file.
